


A Slip of the Tongue

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, Language, accidental reveal, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Alya accidentally tells Marinette that she's Rena Rouge.





	A Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naresar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naresar/gifts).



“…wait, no, shit, I didn’t mean that,” Alya said, scrambling to think of a good lie. “It was just a slip of the tongue? I’m not a superhero, I could never be a superhero…”

Marinette sighed, not even looking away from her computer screen. “You’re lucky it was me,” she said. “Rena.”

Alya swallowed. “You’re not gonna tell anyone, right?”

Marinette shook her head. “I already knew,” she said. “You really should stop calling Nino ‘turtle boy’ in public, by the way.”

Alya nodded, then froze. “Wait,” she said. “I only did that once.”

Marinette’s eyes widened.

Alya swallowed. “And the only other person around was—”

“Fuck,” Marinette whimpered, right before she slammed her head into her desk.


End file.
